Angel Of Light
by Azith
Summary: A girl Kohaku gets a digiegg, that brings her two digimon toys alive and real, what she doesn't know is that she is the Angel Of Light. Many are after her will she be able to purify the world or will it be corrupted by darkness? I just corrected it R & R
1. Listening To The Light Inside

_DigiDestined?_

Kokyo Japan 9:30pm "But mom! I don't wanna move!" A girl around 14 yelled. "You will move now pack your stuff and let us be off," Her mother told.  
And that was how it was, that's how I'm in Tokyo/Japan right now. I had to leave my friends behind and to bid them farewell for the last time. Sokomon my best friend and my softest one at that too, he is a digimon plushie I made myself. He is a purple wolf, with white wings much bigger than he is, he's small (you could hold him in your arms and he'd fit without going over your arms) he has a split tail, and green fairy antennas. He has a stubby little nose, a white belly, and his eyes are sapphire blue. I also have Viximon too she's a golden fox with small snow white wings, her ears are long and fluffy, her chest is white and soft, she has Ruby red eyes, her tail is very long and puffy, and she has two blue balls always circling her head.

Here I am, Tokyo I have the day off so I'll walk around a bit, maybe I should go to the park with Sokomon and Viximon. And now our story begins….

_Tokyo/Japan 12:00am_

"Kohaku are you going out?" Her mother called.

"Yah I'm going to the park! See you later mom," Kohaku called back she had long soft forest green hair that reached her knees, and a sleeveless blue dress that stops short at the knee. (The bottom half defy's gravity) She walked out the door with her Sokomon, Viximon toys. (Remember she made these toys) Kohaku ran to the park but stopped when she heard music from a garage. The two boys kept playing not noticing Kohaku standing there.

00000000000000

"Tai," Matt said nudging Tai. As Tai looked up he said, "We have fan."

"Really?" Tai asked as he looked at the entrance and Kohaku stood there looking around to see anyone but as soon as she saw there was no one else, she froze.

"Hi, so you're new here right?" Tai asked Kohaku, but Kohaku got scared and ran to the park.

"Told you she wouldn't talk…but TK said that he was excited to meet her. She seems shy," Matt said shaking his head.

000000000000000

'Hmmmm…..I wonder what that is?' Kohaku thought as she picked up a blue egg with pictures of white wings on it. Just then the egg glowed a soft purple and she dropped Viximon and Sokomon to shield her eyes. But when she opened them there stood her two toys. She just stared at them wide eyed.

"Hi I'm Sokomon I'm a digimon, and this is Viximon," Sokomon said with a smile.

"umm…I…Ummm…I'm Kohaku….,"Kohaku said as she sat down and looked at them as a white light down to her as she caught it took a solid form as a white Digivice that was a D-ark.

"Oh we know that you made us after all," Viximon said staring at Kohaku.

00000

"I finally found you Sokani My angel of Light," A black digimon said in the cover of darkness looking at Kohaku and gave an evil smile that showed off all his sharp, white teeth.

00000

Who is This strange black digimon and who is Sokani, Angel of Light And how will Kohaku take this? Find out on the next digimon digital monsters. - Hope you R & R cuz I just made it better please tell me how it was and how to make it better Till next time -

-Salioka Kutsurogeru (relax)


	2. Visions Of Light

**Visions of Light**

Ok Tsuganamon is my own creation so don't go looking for a picture of him and he is a mega level. Oh and NO FLAMES! And Kutsurogeru means relax.

00000000000

"Viximon we can't keep up, slow down. Please" Kohaku said running as fast as she could. Viximon stopped only to have Sokomon crash into her, "what is it?"

A large cloud of white fog surrounded them, then they saw tamers, all three stood there frozen.

……………………

Rika looked around and her eyes landed on the two digimon a Viximon and another digimon cowering behind it, "Pathetic, Renamon walk all over them!"

"Right," Renamon said as she went to attack.

"Wait! Don't hurt us we didn't do nothing!" Sokomon said dodging Renamon's attack.

Tai, Matt, Tk, Kari, Takato, and Davis ran in they saw an Orgemon trying to get out.

"Ok Guilmon you're up!" Takato yelled as he slashed a card through his D-Ark, "Digimodify hyper speed activate!"

"Right Takatomon," Guilmon said as he ran towards the orgemon, "Pyro Sphere!" he yelled as the Orgemon had his data absorbed.

……………….

"Diamond storm!" Renamon yelled releasing her attack on Viximon and Sokomon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" both Sokomon and Viximon screamed as they ran around in circles avoiding the attack. Just then they bumped into each other and Kohaku ran close to them as she got hit by some of the storm. As she fell to the ground her Digivice went flying and slid to Tai as he picked it up and saw the fog go away as a girl came into view holding the two digimon, "It's a digivice!" he said as he looked at Kohaku as she opened her eyes seeing them, Sokomon ran over and was trying to jump up and grab it from him, "Hey Rika! Stop Renamon!"

"Renamon stop," Rika called as a Bubble Blow hit Renamon but she shrugged it off.

"Rika these Digimon have a tamer!" Tai called and pointed to Kohaku just as Sokomon used his huge wings to fly up and grab the Digivice. Gotomon walked up to them and said, "I don't know…I never saw these type of digimon before…"

"Well I made Guilmon and he's as real as it gets," Takato said as he put his hand on Guilmon's head.

000000

Kohaku listened to them as she picked both of her digimon up and put her digivice on her belt. Then walked away as she saw a little white digimon with big ears that it used to fly with a red triangle in the middle of it's forehead, it also had purple tips on it's feet and tips of it's ears. She saw it fly to a flower. (How do you spell it Calmon or Culmon or Casmon or what please tell me)

"Hi I'm Kohaku and these are Sokomon and Viximon what's your name?" Kohaku asked the little digimon.

It just flew away and left Kohaku confused, as she sat down and played with her digimon.

00000000000000

Who is this strange little digimon and what will everyone think of their new friend? Find out on the next Digimon digital monsters.

Sooooooooooo how was it? I made it better and to not rush things so please R & R Till next time -

-Salioka


End file.
